


Kau, Aku, dan Dunia

by yucc



Series: juhaku week 2015 [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Era, Day #7, Hate to Love, JuHaku Week, M/M, Mild Gore, Prompt: King and his Magi, Role Reversal, for challenge Crack Pairing Celebration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya <i>dungeon</i> yang dibangkitkan Hakuryuu ditaklukkan oleh orang asing.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <b>Crack Pairing Celebration</b> dari <i>Hime Hoshina</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kau, Aku, dan Dunia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya  _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Ren Hakuryuu terlahir di dunia ini sebagai satu di antara tiga Magi, terberkati oleh Rukh-Rukh putih yang berputar di sekitarnya. Hakuryuu menjadi sosok penting di dalam istana, seorang pangeran ketiga yang tidak dipertimbangkan sama sekali untuk mewarisi tahta kekaisaran, ternyata memiliki kemampuan lain, bentuk tugas yang berbeda yang membuatnya tetap dianggap penting di istana.

Semua berjalan dengan sempurna selama lima tahun, kurun waktu yang cukup lama untuk Hakuryuu belajar tipe sihir kedelapan, Sihir Kehidupan, dan cukup mahir dalam menggunakan sihir itu.

Yang tidak Hakuryuu pernah ketahui adalah obsesi ibundanya tercinta, Ren Gyokuen, pada Rukh hitam, sehingga anak yang dilahirkannya, meskipun terlahir sebagai seorang Magi, masih dirasa belumlah cukup. Gyokuen sanggup melakukan apapun demi mencapai tujuannya, demi memiliki seorang Magi yang menguasai Rukh hitam, demi tujuan itulah, menghabisi anggota keluarganya sendiri bukan menjadi sesuatu yang besar.

Ketika Hakuryuu ditahan oleh ibunda tercinta dalam gendongan, menyaksikan dengan kedua mata birunya, bagaimana ayah dan Kak Yuu dan Kak Ren terbakar hidup-hidup dalam api yang disulut oleh ibunya sendiri, anak itu menangis begitu kencang sampai air mata yang turun berubah jadi darah dan Rukh yang berkeliling di sekitarnya perlahan berganti menjadi warna hitam.

Gyokuen tertawa-tawa senang pada hari itu, dan pegangannya pada Hakuryuu tetap erat, hampir-hampir seperti mencengkeram.

—

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya _dungeon_ yang dibangkitkan Hakuryuu untuk anggota keluarga Ren malah ditaklukkan oleh orang asing, orang yang sama dengan orang yang seenaknya memporak-porandakan kediaman Belial yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh kakak perempuannya, Ren Hakuei.

Kali ini Zagan harus jatuh pada pemuda berambut hitam dikepang dengan mata merah sombong yang semakin membuat Hakuryuu menaruh kesal.

“Kau lagi! Kenapa kau harus di sini lagi, Pencuri _Dungeon_?!” teriak Hakuryuu dari udara, tongkatnya terarah lurus pada penyusup yang merebut Zagan darinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang di bawahnya hanya melempar seringai penuh kemenangan dan memamerkan gelang emas yang terlingkar di sekujur lengan bawahnya, _pasti_ metal vessel _milik Zagan!!_

“Hei, aku punya nama tahu! Namaku Judar!” sambil tertawa-tawa, orang yang mengaku bernama Judar itu menggunakan kekuatan Zagan untuk membentuk kumpulan tanaman yang menjadi transportasinya untuk lari dari Hakuryuu, dan menambahkan, “sampai jumpa di _dungeon_ berikutnya, Haaa-ku-ryuu!!”

 _EH?! Enak saja_ dungeon _berikutnya tidak akan boleh jatuh ke tangan Judar lagi—_

Saat Hakuryuu baru mau mengeluarkan salah satu mantranya, Judar sudah tidak lagi ada dalam jarak panjangnya. Sang Magi membuang napas penuh kekesalan, merutuki dalam hati kelambatannya dalam bereaksi, meski sesungguhnya, jauh di dalam kepalanya, ia tahu alasan kenapa ia tidak langsung menyerang Judar begitu orang tak waras itu keluar _dungeon_.

Jauh, jauh di dalam dirinya, Hakuryuu tahu kalau Judar akan menjadi kandidat Raja pilihannya, satu-satunya kandidat yang memiliki Rukh yang sama dengannya, Rukh warna hitam.

—

Sejak memorinya kembali berkat sihir Alibaba waktu mereka berhadapan di Balbadd, Hakuryuu jadi mengerti mengapa ia selalu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran ibunya, kenapa Rukh yang mengitarinya berwarna hitam alih-alih putih seperti milik dua magi lain di dunia ini.

Ia sudah jatuh dalam _Depravity_ , lebih tepatnya _dipaksa_ jatuh demi kepentingan ibunya, _coret_ , Penyihir itu, yang bahkan tak peduli menyajikan mayat suami dan anak-anaknya sendiri di depan sang putra bungsu demi mencapai tujuan laknatnya.

Sudah bukan saatnya untuk berdiam diri seperti yang belasan tahun ini Hakuryuu telah lakukan. Ia adalah seorang Magi, dan ia pasti akan membunuh pembantai keluarganya dengan sihir yang ia miliki.

—

“Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali padaku, Hakuryuu.”

Di hadapan Magi bermata biru tersebut berdiri pemuda dengan _Djinn Equip_ Penuh Belial, sebuah sabit besar dengan mudah digenggam di tangannya.

Hakuryuu masih diam dan menyorot Judar dengan tatapan dingin, tangan kanannya menggenggam tongkat hitam perwujudan kemarahannya pada takdir yang mengekang lehernya di dunia ini, siap ia arahkan ke pemuda di depannya bila saja sabit Belial mau ditebaskan padanya.

“Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran menjadi Magi-ku, Ha-ku-ryuu~?”

Senyum termaterialisasi di wajah Hakuryuu, kian melebar saat Rukh hitam miliknya dan Judar seolah beresonansi.

“Aku akan mencari kandidat Raja yang lain kalau kau mengecewakanku nanti, Judar.”

Raja pilihannya tertawa keras-keras, armor tulang yang menjadi _Djinn Equip_ -nya terlihat begitu gagah dan pas di tubuh Judar.

“Oh, tenang saja! Dunia ini akan kuberikan padamu seorang, Ma-gi-ku.”

Hakuryuu mengayunkan tongkatnya, membiarkan celah besar warna hitam terbentuk di angkasa, dan petir yang juga hitam menyambar-nyambar ibukota Kekaisaran Kou, Rakushou.

“Ren Hakuryuu siap mengikuti petunjukmu, Rajaku.”

—

Waktunya mengutuk dunia yang sudah lebih dahulu memberikan kutukan pada takdir Ren Hakuryuu dan Judar.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
